


I am a God...Father

by mori_the_witch



Category: Marvel, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Get these kids an Icecream, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki is a dad, My First AO3 Post, Other, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mori_the_witch/pseuds/mori_the_witch
Summary: As a God of Mischief, he didn't take many things seriously. So, he decided it was time to change things up a bit...Just not in the way anyone expected.[ a/n: i tried, so please give my babies affection ♡ summaries are h a r d ]
Relationships: n/a
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I am a God...Father

**Author's Note:**

> !! i based this off a prompt i found on pintrest !!
> 
> so, this is my first ao3 post—not to mention my first fanfiction. this will most likely be updated at a very random time because what are schedules?
> 
> anyway, enjoy, and please leave feedback!!

* * *

_”Yes! Yes, I am supposed to be here, as I am the children’s godfather—is there a problem with that, your honor?”_

**~**

  
  


As a God of Mischief, he didn’t take many things seriously. Of course, there were a select few situations he had no choice _but_ to be serious about. His father’s incompetence; his brother’s ego and spotlight—all prime examples of scenarios Loki found no room for jokes; especially involving his brother. Oh, how did Mr. Steal-your-Beer-and-your-Bitch get on his _nerves_.

Otherwise, you would only find him reading in his room, the library, or even pulling some obnoxious prank on another Asgardian roaming the halls of Valhalla. So hey, maybe he needed to take some things _just a tad bit_ more seriously. He decided he’d do just that. Just not in the way anyone would even begin to suspect.

When two _stupid_ human parents jokingly made him the godfather of their twin daughter and son, he took it seriously. When those two parents foolishly decided to beat the hell out of their kids, he took it seriously. When those two human parents _mysteriously_ got themselves killed in a horrendous car crash that same week, he took it seriously. When no one else stepped in to take in the children, he took it _very_ seriously.

So here he was. Now living in Amsterdam, Netherlands, raising a eleven-year-old set of mentally scarred twins on his own—no outside help whatsoever. And he was doing a damn good job at it too, if he did say so himself. Only eleven years old, and they already knew around three languages, could ride horses, and could spell ‘necessary’. He was proud of them, especially since that was a hard word to spell for most humans.

Yeah. He was doing a hell of a good job.

  
  


**~**

“Morning, Uncle Loki! What do you have cooking for breakfast? It smells spectacular.” A squeaky voice, albeit high pitched, spoke from the stairwell. Ah, it seems the boss woman was awake. Isabela lyla Miller, the oldest of the two by 12 minutes, and probably the most wild out of all three. He adored her as if she was his own. The kid had balls; always standing up to her late parents to protect the ‘runt of the pack’—her little brother, Noah.

“I’m making french toast and scrambled eggs.”

“Can you make bacon?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes!”

“Fine.”

Loki took it back, Isabela was the spoiled one. Well, at the very least, she’d run off that energy when she went to Soccer practice. Then he could take Noah for a long needed trip to the library.

“Jeez, keep it down Isa. I’m trying to sleep over here!” Noah spurted as he came tumbling into the room. Isabela sneered at the human tumbleweed in response, "It's time to wake up anyway, idiot!"

From there on, they started arguing. Loki sighed. He loved the twins, but they fought worse than he and Thor did. 

Once again, he was proud.

So with a father’s smile, he sat back and listened to the two of them bicker, casually waiting until they noticed he was still present in the room.

While he waited, Loki noticed how similar the group of them were for possibly the thousandth time. That, and the God was almost positive that he’d mix the two of them up, if they weren’t of the opposite sex and personality type. Regardless, they all looked closely related to one another. Green eyes, sharp jawlines (even though their cheeks were still quite chubby), and hair so brown it could classify for black. If he were a human looking in from the outside, he would think that he was the actual father of the children with only a simple glance. Thank the mercy of the old gods he was not human, though.

“Alright, alright. Enough of that. Sit down and eat before this all goes cold. Isabela, you have practice in thirty minutes, so settle down and save your energy for then. Noah, you and I will be going to the Studiekring library while your sister kicks someone in the face with a ball.” Loki didn’t have to look up from the newspaper to know they were grinning at him like a band of fools.

“Yessir!” Their voices sang in unison as Isabel cheerfully released Noah from a head lock. They began digging into their breakfast directly thereafter. Gently setting his tea on the countertop, he rubbed his temples and sighed in irritation. Still, he couldn’t hide the smile that had once again graced his lips. Just as the twins started eating, they finished.

b“Well, if you’re both done, put your dishes in the washer and let’s get our day started.” Their replies were food muffled cheers as they damn near sprinted to the car. Loki simply chuckled beneath his breath and followed in their trail.

**~**

The day had flown by quite fast. Loki had spent around two hours total at the library with Noah. They both had checked out five books each, being the ‘nerds’ they were. Of course, during all that, Isabela happened to get in trouble _again_ for knocking three teeth out of her opposing team’s goalie. That was a long lecture from both the coach and uncle Loki. Even then, the young God wasn’t truly mad—both of the twins were able to see the amusement that glimmered in his emerald green eyes. And since he wasn’t mad, maybe Isabela would be able to still ask him what she had been meaning to since breakfast.

Once they arrived home, Isabela sent Noah to hide in the stairway and listen in. While he ran off, Isabela casually walked into the family room—just as her target got into his book.

“Hey uncle Loki, you know our birthday is on Saturday, right?”

With a sigh of irritation, Loki looked up from his page. “Yes, I do. What of it, Isabela?”

“Well, you also know about that super grand hall in Asgard you tell stories about to me and Noah before bed?”

““To Noah and I.”... But yes, I know. Get to the point.”

“Noah and I talked about it last week, and well—we want to go to Valhalla for our twelfth birthday.”

Loki went deathly still at that. Slowly, he placed his bookmark in the crevice of his page, and closed the novel so he could give Isa a proper 'what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you' look. Isabela inwardly cringed at the intensity of his gaze.

"No. You and your brother will not be going to Valhalla."

Her heart broke at that, despite the familiarity of the statement. Uncle Loki's tales of the golden halls sounded ethereal, and it had become a dream of hers to see them for herself. She'd get to meet Uncle Thor, and Odin, and Freyja—and possibly even the Warrior Sif! Oh gods, how she idolized Lady Sif. She was a strong, beautiful warrior. And one day, Isa wished to be like her. This was her only chance, or rather excuse, to meet the Goddess of war in the Flesh. There was no way in the nine realms she was going to miss the chance.

"Why not, Uncle Loki? You know how much Noah wants to see the Grand Library, and you know how much I long to meet the Lady Sif! We've asked you every birthday since you first took us in. Why do you continue to say no?"

The desperation in her voice almost made Loki crack. Almost. In all honesty, he simply didn't know how everyone in Asgard would respond to Loki raising a set of human twins—but he knew for a fact it wouldn't be a pleasant conversation with Odin and Freyja. He didn't want to risk losing them. That, and they would be considered a weakness of his. The God had a good handful of enemies in Asgard, and who knew what would happen to the twins if said enemies got their hands on them. Naturally, he wouldn’t tell the twins that.

"My reasons are my own! You need only to know that you are safer and better off here on Midgard. That is final! You will never go to Valhalla, so stop arguing with me about this! Oh gods, Isabela, don't cry."

His quickly rising temper was instantly cooled at the sniffles and sobs of the little girl. She sat on the floor with her hands covering her face as she silently cried into their solitude. And as soon as she started, Noah was at her side; curled into her like his life had depended on it. For a terrible moment, he saw the scared and bruised toddlers he watched over before their parent’s death.

The things he did for these children.

"Fine! Fine, I will take you to the halls of Valhalla for your birthday. In return, you're grounded for three weeks. That means that; Isa you must stay inside and read, while Noah must be outdoors keeping himself active."

Loki smirked triumphantly as Noah groaned and Isa sobbed harder. Shaking his head in exasperation, he picked them up, and placed them on either side of him. Silently humming an old lullaby from his childhood until they fell asleep.

As the God of Mischief tucked the two into bed, he left a rectangular gift wrapped up on each of their nightstands for when they awoke tomorrow. After he was sure they were comfortable again, he crept out of the room and closed their door.

**~**

In his own quarters, Loki sat on his bed in thought as he idly dried out his hair.

So, he had finally given in.

Tomorrow Morning he would be taking them to Asgard for the entirety of the day. Of course, that meant they would be punished on sunday, and the weeks after, for annoying the living hell out of him. That, and as payback for the lecture HE was going to receive from the Allfather and Allmother as soon as they arrived.

Loki groaned, and threw the towel into the hamper. Flopping back onto the surprisingly comfortable sheets as he spoke to the stars painted on the ceiling.

_"The things I do for these damn kids."_

  
  


**~**

Loki’s eyelids flew open as his alarm clock went off. He tiredly groaned, and rolled over to his other side to snatch a quick glance at his phone, Saturday, 8:00 a.m. On the dot. He groaned again, loud enough for Isa and Noah’s dead parents to hear him from the grave. Well, today was the day. The twins were turning twelve years old, and he just _had to_ take them to the halls of Valhalla to celebrate. Moral obligations be damned, he was already having second thoughts.

Those second thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the two miniature dinosaurs came stomping into his room. Loki braced himself for impact as the two of them leapt onto him, crushing his sternum in the process. He gave them the most exasperated look he could manage, then threw them to the other side of the bed. Their chorus of laughter sounded in response.

“Uncle Loki! Are you ready to leave? Come on, or else we’ll be late! We gotta go!” Loki chuckled, then sighed. His expression matching his mood as he slowly sat up, and swung his legs off the bed.

“Children, I just woke up, and so did you. Do you really expect it to be alright to appear before the Allmother and Allfather in your pajamas with a horrid case of bedhead?” They only grinned at that. Looking over his shoulder, he returned their grin before stretching briefly. Playfully, he picked the two up, one under each arm—then winced _._

_‘Damn, Isabela has an exceptionally strong kick’._

Placing them down, Loki crossed his arms and gazed down at them, the corner of his mouth perked up at their wide and excited gaze. Oh, who was he kidding? They were bloody adorable. He simply shook his head, and snapped his fingers.

“Very well then, if you still want to go to Valhalla, go get dressed now. I have the appropriate attire set out for you on your beds. Now, scram.” At that, they scurried out of the room like mice running from a cat. He grinned at the spot they stood a moment before as he closed his door and began to get dressed himself.

This was going to be a _very_ long day.


End file.
